My Boyfriend is Uke
by yeojaakoriya23
Summary: Yixing,si namja manis yang selalu menunjukkan sifat unyunya dimana pun. Dan Yeri, ia adalah yeojachingunya Yixing. Tapi Yeri itu adalah fujoshi. Dan Yixing tidak tahu itu. Bagaimana jika Yeri malah suka ketika melihat Yixing berdekatan dengan Junmyeon dan ia menganggap Yixing adalah uke lalu menjadi JunXing Shipper? [warning ; boy x boy, yaoi, typo(s)] SULAY, JUNXING, EXO.
1. Chapter 1

_**My Boyfriend is Uke**_

 _ **Main cast**_

 _ **Suho**_

 _ **Lay**_

 _ **Yeri**_

 _ **and others.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Pair_**

 ** _SULAY AS MAIN PAIR_**

* * *

Yeri memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menikmati lembutnya lelehan hangat yang masuk kedalam mulutnya.

 _Hm! coklat panas buatan Yixing memang yang terbaik!_

Ia kemudian melirik kearah _namja_ manis disampingnya yang sedang menikmati coklat panas itu juga. Yeri tersenyum tipis sambil mengeratkan mantel musim dinginnya.

"Eumm.. _Oppa?_ Apakah kau merasa dingin?" tanya Yeri pelan. Hembusan nafasnya terlihat karena udara sangat dingin. Yixingㅡ _namja manis itu,_ tersenyum tipis. Ia menggeleng pelan.

" _Aniyo, Yeri-ah"_ jawab Yixing lembut. Lekukan kecil yang manis terukir dipipi kanannya.

Yeri memekik tertahan.

" _Aigooo! Why u look so really cute, Xingie-Oppaa!"_ Yeri mencubit-cubit pipi _namjachingu_ nya gemas.

 _Well,_ mereka memang berpacaran kalau mau tahu.

Hubungan mereka berjalan baik-baik saja.

Yixing yang lembut dan Yeri yang _childish._

Yeri menganggap Yixing itu _namjachingu_ sekaligus _oppa_ terbaiknya. Sifat lembut Yixing telah membuatnya terlena.

.

.

"YAK! Berhenti lah menggerutu, Suho Kim! Kerjakan PR mu dengan baik!"

Terdengar suara seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang menggema di ruangan itu.

Yang dimarahi hanya diam saja. Ia tidak peduli.

Ya, Kim Junmyeon.

Si pangeran tampan _SM High School._

Ia dikenal sebagai _namja_ tampan yang songong. Suka banget pamer.

Banyak orang yang gemas saat si tampan itu memamerkan barang mahal barunya

 _"Ini adalah mobil baruku. Baru saja ngambil di pabriknya. Ada tempat kayak kulkas gitu loh didalamnya"_

Begitulah kira-kira ucapan yang ia keluarkan tadi disekolahnya.

Dan sekarang? Si pangeran itu sedang mengerjakan PR nya dengan _sok serius._

Oh ayolah, Suho itu bukanlah namja bodoh. Ia itu sangat pintar. Juara umum terus.

Tapiㅡ

ㅡ _kenapa dia dimarahi oleh Appa-nya?_

"Nilaimu itu berkurang drastis setelah Appa membelikanmu _iPhone 7!_ Dasar genit, pasti kau sibuk ber- _chat_ ria dengan pacarmu kan?!"

ㅡ _Ooh.. itu alasan dia dimarahi._

Junmyeon memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Ya-ya, Appa. Aku akan mendapatkan nilai tinggi lagi, kok. Sudahlah, aku pusing mendengar suara mu itu" ujar Junmyeon. Kurang ajar sekali.

"YAK! KURANG AJAR KAU!" Tuan Kim menjewer keras telinga Junmyeon sampai memerah. Junmyeon sontak terkejut dan berteriak kesakitan.

"IYA APPAA, AMPUNNN!"

.

.

Yixing menguap lebar sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia mematikan alarm nya lalu beranjak dari tidurnya.

 _Namja_ manis itu mengambil handuknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

 _Well,_ Yixing itu memang manis sekali. Yeri saja sering berpikir dua kali apakah Yixing benar-benar _namja_ atau tidak.

" _Ngehina banget sih kamu!"_

" _Eum, tapi oppa memang terlihat agak meragukan"_

Mereka sering berdebat karena hal itu. Dan dilanjutkan dengan Yixing yang merajuk dengan bibir yang di _pout_ kan seharian.

Yeri hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah imut _namjachingu_ nya itu.

.

.

Junmyeon memasuki kelasnya dengan langkah santai. Jangan lupakan _earphone_ yang terapit rapi di lubang telinganya.

"Lo smua lah yang paling benar!" Junmyeon mulai nge-rapp gajelas.

"Lo smua nilai kita dari luar, tatoan tapake narkoba, jangan nilai kami dari covernyaaa~"

Orang-orang yang berada disekitar Junmyeon memekik kegirangan.

Ya, itu adalah orang-orang _kurang beres_ yang nge- _fans_ berat sama Junmyeon.

"KYAAA SUHOOOO!"" , "UGHHH JAKUNMU MENGALIHKAN DUNIA Q, _OPPAA!"_

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum songong sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ala pejabat dan sesekali melakukan _fly kiss_ yang membuat para gadis-gadis disitu mimisan.

.

Yixing tertawa kecil sambil menggandeng tangan Yeri menuju kelasnya.

Langkah keduanya terhenti ketika melihat kerumunan gadis-gadis didepan kelas Yeri.

"Yeri- _ah,_ kenapa itu rame-rame gitu ya?" tanya Yixing sambil menunjuk kerumunan gadis itu. Yeri menyipitkan matanya

" _Mollayo, Oppa._ Ayo kita lihat" ajak Yeri sambil menarik tangan Yixing.

Sesampainya dikerumunan itu, Yeri menutup mulutnya.

"KYAAA SUHOOO _OPPAAAA!"_ teriak Yeri keras. Ia meloncat-loncat gembira. Persis seperti apa yang dilakukan gadis-gadis disitu.

Yixing mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menatap _namja_ tampan didepannya yang sedang nge- _rapp_ gaje. Yixing _sweatdrop._

Makhluk _astral_ seperti itu dijadikan idola? _Heol._

Yixing mendengus kesal dan menarik Yeri. Yeri menolak tarikan tangan Yixing. Ia tetap terfokus kepada _makhluk astral_ didepannya itu.

Yixing mencebikkan bibirnya imut.

"YAKKK! BERHENTII! HEI,KAU! BERHENTI!" teriak Yixing sambil menunjuk kearah Junmyeon yang baru saja ingin melakukan _break dance._

Semua manusia disana terdiam. Menatap Yixing dengan tatapan datar. Termasuk Yeri.

Junmyeon menoleh kearah Yixing yang masih mencebikkan bibir ranumnya. Seketika Junmyeon merasa bibirnya kering dan dengan cepat menjilat bibirnya.

Oh lihatlah Yixingㅡ

ㅡ _bibir sexy yang dipout, tangan yang dilipat didepan dada dengan unyunya.._

 _..dafuq._

 _Junmyeon jadi tertarik_

' _Dijadiin uke, leh ugha ni'_

 _._

 _._

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 ** _Next/delete?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Boyfriend is Uke**_

 _ **chapter 2.**_

 _ **Enjoy this fanfic, guysss!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yixing menopang kedua dagunya. Menatap guru matematikanya yang sedang menjelaskan materi didepan kelas dengan tatapan malas. Sesekali ia menguap lebar.

Matematika memang menyebalkan.

Yixing benci matematika.

"YAK! ZHANG YIXING! MAJU SINI KAU!", Yixing tersentak.

"A-aku?" cicitnya.

"GAK, NENEKMU. YA KAMU LAH!"

Yixing menegak ludahnya kasar. Akhinya _namja_ berparas manis itu menghampiri guru _killer-_ nya itu.

"Coba kerjakan soal ini!."

Yixing melihat kearah papan tulis yang berisi tulisan-tulisan angka yang menyebalkan. Yixing jadi gugup. Ia mengambil spidol dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Lee Songsaenim menyeringai tipis.

' _Dia gabakal bisa, HAHAHAHAH'_

Dengan ragu, Yixing menjawab soal itu semampunya. Mengisi dengan rumus-rumus yang hanya diingat diotaknya saja.

 _Luas persegi panjang : p × l_

 _Luas segitiga : 1/2 × a × t_

 _Luasㅡ_

"S-sudah, Pak" ucap Yixing pelan. Lee Songsaenim melihat jawaban Yixing dengan teliti.

Jantung Yixing berdegup kencang sekali.

 _No, no._ Dia gak jatuh cinta sama Lee Songsaenim kok.

"Kau pakai rumus apa ini?" tanya Lee Songsaenim kemudian. Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. "Rumus trapesium, Pak"

"Yang ditanya apa kau jawab apa!" teriak Lee Songsaenim emosi.

"Pfftt.."

Yixing menoleh kearah pintu. Terlihatlan seorang _namja_ berparas tampan yang sedang menahan tawanya. Yixing menyerngitkan alisnya.

"Ehm. Permisi, Lee Songsaenim?" ucapnya lalu mengedipkan matanya kearah siswiㅡsiswi dikelas itu. Yixing pasang ekspresi mau muntah.

Lee Songsaenim lalu berjalan kearah _namja_ itu.

' _Shit, itukan namja yang diidolakan Yeri'_ sengit Yixing dalam hati. Yaaㅡ kalau dilihat-lihat sih, emang ganteng.

' _Tapi aku pasti lebih ganteng dari dia. Huh, dasar sok ganteng.'_

"Hoi! Ngelamun aja!." teriak Lee Songsaenim memekakan telinga. Yixing tersentak dan langsung melihat kearah Lee Songsaenim.

"Y-ya?"

"Ini Kim Junmyeon, murid kesayangan saya. Kamu bakal les matematika di dia. Saya udah muak liat nilai kamu yang bikin emosi itu" ucap Lee Songsaenim tanpa beban. Pipi Yixing memerah.

Lee Songsaenim mempermalukannya didepan _rival_ nya!

Terlihat si Junmyeon yang senyamㅡsenyum kearah Yixing. Yixing mendelik tak suka

' _Akhirnya ada kesempatan buat deketin kamu, maniskuuu~'_ batin Junmyeon berbunga-bunga.

"Nah, untuk kelanjutannya kalian bisa diskusikan sendiri ya" Junmyeon mengangguk mantap , tak memperdulikan Yixing yang ingin menolak.

"HAISSSSHHH!" teriak Yixing frustasi. Sedetik kemudian,penghapus papan tulis melayang kearah wajah manisnya.

.

.

 _ **From: Yeri 💕**_

 _ **Oppa, aku pulang duluan ya. Temen-temen ku udah pada nunggu nih. Pengen jalan-jalan, hehe. Hati-hati dijalan ya, oppakuu~ Awas diculik omㅡom! ㅋㅋㅋ..**_

Yixing mendengus kesal ketika membaca pesan singkat dari kekasihnya itu. Yeri memang sering _hang out_ bareng temen temennya itu. Sebut aja Joy, Irene, Wendy dan Seulgi. Dan menurut Yixing sih, mereka emang cantikㅡcantik semua.

Dengan langkah gontai, Yixing berjalan menelusuri taman disamping sekolahnya. Ia merasa ini adalah hari sialnya.

Dipermalukan oleh Lee Songsaenim didepan Junmyeon, Junmyeon menjadi guru lesnya, Yeri tidak pulang bersamanyaㅡ ARGH!

Yixing lelahhh.

"Woi! Yixing!" Yixing menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ia menyipitkan matanya.

"Kyungsoo?" Yixing melebarkan matanya lalu tersenyum manis. Orang yang memanggil Yixing itu tersenyum juga.

"ㅋㅋㅋ..Aku merindukanmu!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Yixing. Yixing tersenyum tipis.

"Kau menjemputku?" tanya Yixing lalu tertawa pelan.

" Ya, seperti itulah. Mumpung aku masih _free"_ jawab Kyungsoo lalu mengajak Yixing duduk dibangku taman. Yixing pun mendaratkan pantat nya dibangku panjang itu.

"Dasar sok artis" sungut Yixing lalu tersenyum mengejek. Kyungsoo mendengus.

"YAK! Aku calon artis tau!."

Yixing tertawa puas karena telah membuat sahabatnya itu marah.

"HUH, BERHENTILAH TERTAWA! Ohya, kau masih pacaran dengan Yeri?" Yixing mengangguk pelan. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Ternyata kau belum belok juga, ya"

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang membuat Yixing murka.

" _Shit._ Yaiyalah" ucap Yixing santai.

"ㅋㅋㅋ.. Hati-hati, Yeri itu mukanya emang lugu-lugu bangsat. Dia jago bohong. Liat deh mukanya yang polos itu, itu andalannya kalo lagi bohong" bisik Kyungsoo. Yixing menahan tawanya.

"Ngawur kamu. Yeri gak mungkin kayak gitu" Yixing menatap langit biru yang mulai menggelap. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Sebentar lagi mau hujan"

.

.

Ruangan sederhana beraroma vanilla itu terlihat gelap. Jendela dan pintunya ditutup. Lampunya juga dimatikan.

 _ **'Ternyata kau belum belok juga, ya'**_

Kalimat itu selalu terngiang-ngiang dibenak Yixingㅡ _namja_ yang sedang berkurung diri dikamarnya itu.

Sebenarnya kalimat itu tak begitu penting. Tapi kenapa dia susahㅡsusah memikirkan hal itu? Lagipula Yixing _straight,_ sudah punya pacar pula. Pacarnya itu perempuan, _catat._

"Bodoh." gumam Yixing.

 _ **DDRRTT..**_

Handphone Yixing berdering. Dengan cepat _namja_ manis itu mengambil handphonenya.

"Nomor tidak dikenal, _eoh?"_ gumam Yixing kecewa. Ia pikir itu telfon dari Yeri.

Mau tidak mau Yixing menekan tombol hijau dilayar handphonenya.

" _Halo?"_

Yixing menyerngitkan alisnya. Dia merasa _familiar_ dengan suara ini.

"H-halo? I-ini siapa ya?" Yixing bertanya dengan gugup. Entah kenapa dia jadi gugup begini.

" _Aku pangeranmu~"_ ucap suara itu. Pipi Yixing memerah karena menahan marah.

"Jijik tau! Dasar homo!" teriak Yixing. Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang.

" _Santai dong. Ini aku Kim Junmyeon, murid kesayangannya Lee Songsaeㅡ"_

 _"_ Aku gak peduli." potong Yixing cepat. Telinganya bisa pecah lama-lama kalau mendengar kalimat menjijikan itu. Jujur aja, Yixing paling males sama orang yang suka pamer.

" _Hell yeahㅡ, btw besok les ya. Mau dirumah ku atau dirumahmu?"_ Alis Yixing bertaut. Dirumahnya? Masa Junmyeon mau sengaja dateng kerumahnya buat ngajarin dia matematikaㅡ

ㅡatau jangan-jangan..

"Heh, pasti kau mau minta uang les nya perㅡbulan kan? _Hell,_ aku gak sudi! Terserah mau nilai ku anjlok kek, merah kek, _pink_ kekㅡ"

"ㅡlagipula itu nilaiku bukan nilaimu!" lanjut Yixing. Orang yang Yixing ajak bicara ditelfon menghembuskan nafasnya. " _Aku gak se-rakjel itu kok! Aku ikhlas tau, AKU IKHLASSS!"_

Yixing _facepalm._

Hening untuk beberapa detikㅡ

" _Hei, kau masih napas kan disana?"_ tanya suara itu memecahkan keheningan. Yixing mendengus sebal.

"Yaㅡya terserahmu!"

" _Jadi dimana nih? Jam berapa? Aku siap kapanpun dan dimanapunn"_ Lagiㅡlagi Yixing nahan muntah. Junmyeon ternyata _alay_ sekali.

"Dirumahku saja abis pulsek. Cari tau sendiri sana alamatnya kalo gatau, bhay!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yixing mematikan telfon itu sepihak. Jujurr deh, Yixing males ngomong sama orang kurang beres macam Junmyeon.

Yixing melepar hp nya kekasur lalu beranjak membuka jendela dan menatap bintangㅡbintang dilangit. "Huh, kok Yeri gak nge _-chat_ aku,ya"

.

.

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu memotong wortel dengan telaten lalu memasukkannya kedalam rebusan air. Gadis itu mendesah frustasi,

"Sop lagiii", menghembuskan nafasnya kesal lalu mengaduk-ngaduk sop buatannya yang berisi wortel, kentang, dan potongan ayam.

Yeriㅡ _gadis itu,_ lalu menyicip kuah sopnya.

"Huh, tidak seenak masakan Yixing _Oppa!"_ Yeri mendesah lesu. Ia terpaksa harus masak sendiri karena ia lagi males kerumah Yixing.

"Yixing _oppa_ itu baik sih, tapi kok aku cuma nganggep dia kayak _oppaㅡ_ ku aja ya?" gumam Yeri. Yeri mengentuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya dibibirnya.

"Kita juga gapernah _kissing-kissingan,_ peluk-pelukan, paling juga cuma pegangan tangan" Yeri terus bermonolog ria.

"Apa jangan-jangan Yixing _oppa_ jijik ya sama aku? Eh, gamungkin lah!"

Yeri mendesah frustasi lalu mematikan kompornya. Sepertinya sop jejadiannya sudah masak.

"Yeah, selamat makanㅡ"

.

.

Junmyeon melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat menuju _lobby_ sekolah. Ia terus tersenyum tampan kearah gadisㅡgadis yang berada disekitar gerbang sekolah dan _lobby._ Gadisㅡgadis yang tak ayal adalah fans Junmyeon memekik girang.

" _OPPAA!_ KAU TAMPAN SEKALIIIII" teriak salah satu gadis berkucir kuda. Junmyeon mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu berjalan kearah kelasnya.

"ASTAGA, YERIN! KAU MIMISAN!"

.

Yixing mendengus sebal ketika ia tak kunjung mendapatkan _chat_ dari kekasihnya. _Namja_ berlesung pipi itu akhirnya berangkat sekolah sendirian. Sebenarnya dia kangen sama Yeri. Mau _chat_ dulu, tapi Yixing kok ngerasa gengsi ya?

Yixing akhirnya berjalan menuju sekolahnya yang tak jauh dari kostnya.

Yup, Yixing itu tinggal sendiri di Korea. Pengen belajar mandiri katanya. Lagipula Yixing emang mau ngejer cita-citanya di Korea.

"ASTAGA PAKK. JANGAN DITUTUP DULUU QAQ" teriak Yixing ketika melihat Pak Satpam yang ingin menutup pintu gerbang sekolahnya dari kejauhan.

Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju gedung sekolahnya yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

"PAAKKK!"

Satpam sekolah itu menatap Yixing malas. "Mangkanya kalo sekolah itu datengnya jangan siang-siang! Mau sekolah apa mau nyari bini kamu!" oceh Pak satpam.

"Duhh panjang cerita kan jadinya. Udah ah!" ucap Yixing kurang ajar. Secepat kilat Yixing berlari menuju kelasnya.

.

Junmyeon menutup bukunya ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Rencananya sih mau ke kelas Yixing.

Pengen menghabiskan waktu sama Yixing, pengen nyubit pipi Yixing yang ada lesung pipinya itu, pengen nyicip bibir seksi Yixingㅡ

 _Ya, cuma pengen._

Junmyeon tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu berjalan dengan cepat kearah kelas Yixing.

.

Yixing menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

"Sial! Susah banget ini soal" gumam Yixing kesal.

 _Fyi,_ Yixing lagi ngerjain soal-soal fisika. Jangan tanya kenapa. Yixing itu sering dihukum sama guru fisika dan matematika. _Well,_ otak Yixing paling gabisa sinkron sama rumus-rumus. Pengen pecah kalo liat soal matematika. Apalagi fisika.

"Hai, Yixingie~"

Mata Yixing yang awalnya menatap kertas laknat itu akhirnya menoleh kearah sumber suara. Rahang Yixing mengeras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikelasku, hahhh?!" teriak Yixing emosi. _Namja_ yang memanggil Yixing itu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat dan membantu mu, _sweetie~"_

" _SWEETIE_ GIGIMU! SANA KAUU, HOMOOO!"

* * *

 **Tbc.**

 ** _Oiya, berhubung gw gapernah bales review di apdetan ff, sekrg gw mau reply nihhh h3h3. THX BGT YAA BUAT KALIAN YANG UDH REVIEW, MUAAHHH MUAAHH!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

My Amy 04 **udah** **di-next nihhh. baca terus yaa hehe**

D' eXcrusius Paripachuka **udah nihh;***

SilentB **udah dilanjutinn nihh. selamat kepo buat chap3 ny yaa😂**

Samuel903 **fak, alay ya bahasa gw? maap maap lol.**

jisungbae **selera holkay beda wkwk**

Minge-ni **sama ihhh. udah dilanjut nii hehee**

SLS **ㅋㅋㅋ..makasii ud mau bacaa. ini ud apdett**

kensopu **udah next nih hehe**

micopark **udah next nih hehe (2)**

Flying White Unicorn **wkwk 😂😂**

KittitoKitti **DIA EMANG GAPERNA WARAS. MASA DIA KISS SCENE DI WEB DRAMANYA? HUAAAㅠㅠ**

Myeonieh **udah next nih hehe (3)**

Titie Zhang **udah next nih hehe (4)**

 **DAN MASI BANYAKK LAGIIII~**

 **MAAP GABISA BALES SATU-SATUUU. TAPI UDH GW BACA KOK REVIEWNYA. SENENG PISANN EUYY BACA RIPIU NYA YANG TERNYATA ISINYA POSITIP SEMUAAA:""**

 **BTW APAKAH KALYAN SMWA SUDA LIAT KISS SCENENYA PAPJUN DI WED DRAMANYAAAAHH? SYALANN GW POTEQQQ COYYYYYY. SUHO Qㅠㅠ . KASIAN MAMIH YIXINGGGGGG PAAPPP:"""**

 **BIBIRNYA PAPJUN SUDA DIBAGIㅡBAGI KE CEWE LAEN MIHHH. POTONG AJA ANUNYA PAPJUNN MIHHHHㅠㅠ**

 **ㅡFAK. JADI CURCOL ANJIR.**

 **JAN LUPA REVIEW LAGI YAAAA. THX UUUU!**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _dind._**


End file.
